1. Field
The present invention generally relates to antennas. More particularly, the invention concerns a wideband antenna with a transmission line turn (“elbow”) therein.
2. Background
Ever since Guglielmo Marconi demonstrated the transmission and receipt of radio signals in 1895, the world has experienced an inevitable wave of increasingly technical development and profound reliance on wireless communications. Wireless communications have progressed to the point that electromagnetic waves bombard our houses, cities, and planet providing the necessary but invisible links to operate our transistor radios, cell phones, GPS units, cordless phones, walkie talkies, short wave radios, and many other devices. Aside from consumer devices, wireless communications are essential to conducting satellite communications, remotely controlling space vehicles, and operating a dazzling variety of military, industrial, and consumer systems.
Regardless of the shape, size, or frequency band, all wireless devices employ an antenna of some sort. Of course, the shape, size, and design of such antennas vary according to the application. In any case, the antenna is an essential tool in the conversion between electrical signals (suitable for use by electronic circuits) and electromagnetic waves (suitable for transmission over the air).
In the years since 1895, scientists and engineers have developed a tremendous assortment of antennas. A number of these developments have been introduced by QUALCOMM Incorporated, a company that is dedicated to developing wireless communications technologies. In many cases, the antennas introduced by QUALCOMM Incorporated and others have proven satisfactory for their intended applications. Nonetheless, engineers are still committed to further improving various antenna designs related to present and future business. In this context, the novel antenna of the present disclosure is introduced.